The present invention relates to a motorized bicycle with a trailer.
Bicycles are utilized for various purposes. One purpose is to transport objects from point A to point B. To this end, bicyclists may place the object in a backpack or other hands-free bag/pouch that attaches to the bicycle to transport the object from point A to point B. The bicyclist may not use his/her hands since the rider uses his/her hands to hold the handlebars and stabilize the bicycle.
When the object is too heavy or too large for a backpack or other bicycle mounted pouch, a trailer may be attached to the bicycle. The trailer may be towed behind the bicycle and allows the bicyclist to transport heavy and large objects that otherwise would not be transportable by bicycle.
When the weight of the object is too heavy, transportation of the object from point A to point B becomes more difficult especially as the terrain becomes steep or the distances become large. In this circumstance, motorized bicycles have been utilized to assist the bicyclist in powering the bicycle and trailer. Unfortunately, the addition of a motor creates other problems such as additional weight on the bicycle when the trailer is not in use or jack knifing when the motor is mounted to the trailer to drive the wheels of the trailer.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system.